


托尼不开心

by szy0910



Category: stony - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szy0910/pseuds/szy0910
Summary: 14年托尼老背锅的感想，灵感来自黄浦江伐开心





	托尼不开心

是夜，美国队长在床上睡不安稳，一抬头发现钢铁侠在倚在房门盯着他看

史蒂夫：你咋了？看得我瘆的慌。

托尼：不开心。

史蒂夫：咋的了，吃饭的时候不是还好好的怎么现在不开心？

托尼：不开心。

史蒂夫：哎呦你有话进来好好讲咯，靠在门口不嫌累得慌？

托尼：就是不开心。

史蒂夫：哎呦你坐到床上来讲，慢慢讲，讲到开心为止。

托尼迈步进了房间，史蒂夫赶紧给他让出了一块位置。

托尼：你躺下，让我好好藐视藐视你。

史蒂夫：好好好。

托尼：不开心。

史蒂夫：我都让你藐视了还是不开心？

托尼：不开心。

托尼：谁让你揍我。

托尼：还揍得那么狠。

托尼：你说我怎么开心得起来。

托尼：你个混蛋睡着了？！

史蒂夫：没啊我听着呢。

托尼：不开心！

史蒂夫：哎呦，编辑让你三更打，哪敢留拳到五更。

史蒂夫：要不你现在使劲揍我，我保证不还手。

托尼：谁稀罕，不开心。

史蒂夫：哎呦，要怎样你才会开心咯？

托尼：你说什么都是对的，还用问我？

托尼：不开心。

托尼：明天我就撤了神盾的资，把你们通通赶出大厦。

史蒂夫：哎哟！

托尼：我一个人住，想怎么住就怎么住。

史蒂夫：托尼，这样不行，你都这么大岁数了，不要乱闹脾气。

托尼：就闹！

托尼：谁让你打我！不开心！

史蒂夫：乖，我让你揍回来

史蒂夫：明天把大家一起喊过来当面揍。

史蒂夫：揍到你开心为止。

托尼：谁稀罕揍你。

托尼：我要去揍编辑。

托尼：当面问问他为什么老让我背黑锅。

史蒂夫：行，我明天拜托韦德去帮你揍编辑。

托尼：你啥时候认识的他？

史蒂夫：就上次呗，一起出任务的时候。

史蒂夫：他比咱强，能屠杀玩各种世界后去屠杀编辑部

托尼：算了，我也只是说说，没打算真揍。

史蒂夫：嗯。

托尼：闹出人命就不好了。

史蒂夫：现在开心了不？

托尼：不开心！

史蒂夫：别气了。

史蒂夫：韦德上次从外面回来后跟我说，编辑打算让我们来一套口活解决掉这件事

托尼：啥口活？

史蒂夫：哎呦，就那个口活呗。

托尼：谁稀罕，除了口活还有啥？

史蒂夫：还有一个吻。

托尼：这个好。

史蒂夫看着坐在床上的托尼，一把将他拉倒在床上

托尼：你做啥？！

史蒂夫：开心了不？

托尼：不开心。

（chu）

史蒂夫：么么哒。

托尼：被你揍岔气了，给我来个全套按摩我就开心了

史蒂夫：行，你把上衣脱了我给你按。

史蒂夫：还生气不？

托尼：不气了。

托尼：不过明天你要给我揍回来。

史蒂夫：行行行，都依你。


End file.
